darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Heather
((This page will be moved at a later date.)) Personality Stuff and talky things. Sheet Freebies used: 40 1 to Rage 2 to Willpower 4 to Gnosis 8 to Talents 4 to Skills 10 to Knowledges 5 to Dexterity 5 to Stamina 3 to Background: Rites -2 for Flaws Specialties ;Charisma: Strong Heart :Heather is a passionate person, no matter what she engages in. That shines through in everything she does. ;Skill: Survival: Umbra :Having spent a lot of time in the Umbra and having to live on her own and not die, Heather has learned a lot about surviving in the Umbra. How to hunt, where to sleep, times and places to avoid...etc etc. Expertises ;Skill: Melee: Staves :Having picked up staves from Rommy at a youngish age, Heather has trained a little bit in their use. :Knives :Heather's stitched together some basic knives out of bone and hide in the Umbra, and learned how to use them to some effect. She's fairly decent in their use. ;Knowledge: Lore: Garou :Heather has a rudimentary knowledge of Garou lore and history, as befitting someone of her time spent as a Garou. Merits & Flaws ;Merit: Moon-Bound :All her time in the Umbra has linked her pretty thoroughly with the moon. She feels more comforted when she can see it, more tied to it on a daily basis. The waxing and waning of Luna's phases directly psychologically affects her now. ;Merit: Lie Detector :Her experiences in the Umbra have led to trust issues, and trust issues have led to trying to pick out her friends. And picking out her friends means telling truth from lies. ;Flaw: Hatred :Heather holds a special hatred for male rapist scumbags. If she perceives a man to be abusing a woman--espeecially sexually--she will go out of her way to exact justice on him. ;Flaw: Wyld Mind :Too long in the Umbra has left Heather's mind scattered and not always there. There are times when she'll trail off, and times where she'll take a completely different direction, and times when she seems to be staring at nothing at all. Her hard-won attention span has taken a pretty hard hit from all that. ;Flaw: Compulsion: Kill It Dead :You Do Not let your enemies live in the Umbra. It's a dangerous, dangerous place, and Heather has survived by taking Survival of the Fittest as far as she can take it. If she perceives herself to be cornered, she will go to Any Length to make sure the thing cornering her is good and dead with no possible room for doubt. This can be overcome with Willpower--if someone can get through to her in time. ;Flaw: Nightmares :Much of her experience in the Umbra has left her with nightmares that punch her in the brain once in a while. Backgrounds ;Familiar Spirit :Heather has very strong ties to her spirit buddy, Blood Brother. What was once a crush has turned into a fierce and undying devotion, the kind of loyalty that can't be made or won or pretended. He is part of her family, and she loves him deeply. (She's not in love with him, but she loves him like a soul mate. A best friend kind of soul mate.) : ;Totem :For whatever reason, there's *something* in Heather that is attractive to spirits. Be it her love or her mettle or her strange ways--who knows. Either way her high totem score attracts trouble in the umbra, leading to some kind of spirit latching onto her and keeping her from getting home more than once. ;Rites :Heather has picked up a lot of Rites while in the Umbra, for having no one to really teach her. Most of them are minor, and things she developed herself with her knowledge of Rituals. History More stuff and talky things. Etc If you want you can add in things like playlist, or other character information here. Category:Character Archive